


Pool Day

by Cour104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fukuroudani, Gen, Nekoma, Rated T for language, implied bokuaka, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: The Fukuroudani and Nekoma volleyball teams get together for a pool day. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote after a nice day in my own pool.

"Aw, come on," Kuroo whined, lounging against the side of the pool. "You really won't come in?"

"Maybe after I beat this level," Kenma murmured, his eyes not leaving his DS.

He sat at the edge of the pool, his shirt still on, a bright red that contrasted his black swim trunks. Their team color scheme. Kuroo had a matching pair, though he'd discarded his shirt before jumping into the water. 

Kenma had his feet hanging over the edge, slowly kicking in the water. He also had on a wide brim hat, blocking out the harsh sun rays. Though, Yaku still made sure he'd worn sunscreen. Him and Akaashi had chased down every member of their two teams, making sure they were properly protected. It wasn't really necessary for Kenma though, as Kuroo had made sure he’d put some on before they even left his house.

Akaashi did have some trouble with Bokuto though, who'd whined about wanting a tan. 

"I don't care," Akaashi had told him, squirting a good amount of sunscreen into the palm of his hand. "I'm not dealing with your whining if you get a sunburn." He explained, slapping his hand in the middle of his friend's back.

Bokuto jumped, his back spasming.

_ "Akaashi!"  _ He drew the name out as Akaashi rubbed the sunscreen into his skin, making sure there were no white streaks left. "That's cold!"

"Deal with it," Akaashi told him, moving on to his chest, his fingers tracing over the other's muscles.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Bokuto teased and Akaashi pulled his hand back, his cheeks turning red.

"I am not." 

"Hmm, your cheeks seem to be getting a little burnt as well," Bokuto pointed out, smirking at the way Akaashi's blush deepened. He took the sunscreen bottle, putting some on the edge of his thumb before cupping Akaashi's face, running his finger against his cheek. "Don't worry, I've got it."

“Please don’t tease me.”

“Aw,” Bokuto pouted, looking down at Akaashi with adoring eyes, “but you’re so cute when you get flustered.”

Akaashi ducked his head self-consciously, looking away.

"You're the worst, Bokuto-san." Akaashi told him, though the soft tone of voice proved he meant otherwise. Bokuto just laughed, pulling him into a hug.

When they'd finally finished slathering each other with sunscreen they joined their friends in the pool, Akaashi choosing to use the latter while Bokuto did a cannonball, making sure to splash as many of his teammates as possible. Though, he did make sure that Kenma was out of his splash radius, as he had no intention of getting drowned by Kuroo during this get-together.

“You good?” Kuroo fretted over his friend, checking him over for water droplets. Kenma just rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up.

Konoha and Komi tried to start a game of Marco Polo, but couldn’t get Bokuto to join, who was too busy hanging off Akaashi and demanding his full attention.

"Akaashi, count how long I can hold my breath. Time how fast I can swim from one end of the pool to the other. Watch me do a flip. Akaaaaaashi!" 

Despite Bokuto's whining, Akaashi couldn't keep the fond smile off his face as the two teams enjoyed their pool day.

Kenma listened to everyone splash around, though remained content with just his feet and shins in the water.

"Are you-"

"No." He cut Kuroo off as his head popped out of the water next to him.

"Hey! You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Were you going to ask if I'd finished the level?" Kenma peeked up from the edge of his game, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroo let out a sigh, crossing his arms and resting them on the edge of the pool, lying his head against them. "Maybe."

Kenma let out a chuckle, reaching down to pet his friend's head. "Be patient, okay, Kuro?"

"Fine." He dove back underwater, swimming away. "Bokuto, come have another race with me! We can make Akaashi be the judge again!"

Kenma dried his hand on his shirt before turning his attention back to his game. He played for a while longer, only just winning the boss fight when-

"HEY HEY HEY!" 

Kenma jumped, protectively pulling his game against his chest as Bokuto and Kuroo poked their heads out of the water in front of him.

"I recognized your smile from across the pool," Kuroo explained. "You beat the level, didn't you?"

Kenma rolled his eyes. He sometimes hated how well his friend knew him.

"Yes."

"So that means you'll-"

_ "Yes," _ Kenma let out an exasperated sigh, shutting off his game and standing up. "I'll get in. Go get me a-"

"Already on it," Kuroo said, swimming over to grab a tube and bringing it over to the side.

Kenma put his game away and took off his hat, though he decided to keep his shirt on as he climbed into the tube, which Kuroo held steady as he sat down. He closed his eyes, lazily floating in the water, Kuroo swimming at his side.

Although Kenma didn't particularly like being in the water, he loved just peacefully floating, feeling the sun warm his skin as the water lapped against his legs, occasionally splashing against his arms. 

"You should try actually getting in," Kuroo purred at his side, pulling himself up to lean on the tube, which dipped sideways. 

“Careful!” Kenma warned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Kuroo promised, holding the tube steady. “But seriously, you should actually get in.”

"No."

"Aw, come on. This is no fun." 

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Not."

_ "Is." _

"You two are so funny." Bokuto observed, appearing at Kenma’s other side. "You know, Kuroo, if you really want him to get in all you have to do is…"

Kuroo's eyes widened as he realized what Bokuto was about to do, but it was too late to stop him. Kenma let out a shout as the tube tipped backwards, dumping him into the water.

_ "Fuck!" _ Kuroo cursed, diving under the waves and grabbing his friend. The two popped back up, Kenma clinging to Kuroo's back, the look of fear in his eyes slowly fading to annoyance. "Bokuto, what the hell?" 

"What?"

"Kenma can't swim!"

Bokuto gaped as he looked between the two. "W-what? But you said you wanted him to get in the water!"

"Yeah, in the  _ shallow _ _end!_ Kenma's shorter than us, he'd barely be able to stand here!"

"Idiot," Akaashi scolded, appearing at Bokuto's side and slapping the back of his head. "Are you okay, Kenma?"

Kenma nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Kuroo grabbed me before I could swallow any water. I was just surprised, is all."

"I'm really sorry." Bokuto apologized.

"You're fine, really. You didn't know." Kenma forgave him.

"You're just lucky that I was here to save him," Kuroo commented, puffing out his chest and doing a confident pose.

"My hero," Kenma murmured, leaning forward to give Kuroo a kiss on the cheek. He then closed his eyes, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder. "Hmm, I guess this is relaxing too."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto turned to his friend, his eyes begging. "Can I get a piggy back ride too?"

"No, absolutely not."

"But Kuroo's giving Kenma one!"

"Kenma can’t swim,” Akaashi reminded. “Don't make me drown you."

“Drowning…” Bokuto wondered aloud, an expression crossing his face that Akaashi absolutely hated. The one that meant he was thinking. “Oh no… What if… Suddenly I can’t remember how to swim!” He let himself bob up and down in the water.

Akaashi and Kenma just rolled their eyes while Kuroo chuckled.

“Seriously, Bokuto-san, this isn’t-”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto pleaded as he gasped for air, reaching out a hand. “You have to rescue me!” 

He disappeared under the water and the three of them shared a look.

“How long are you going to let him stay under there?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Unfortunately, there’s at least a 35% chance that Bokuto-san did, in fact, forget how to swim.”

“No way,” Kemna shook his head, not buying it. 

“Well, I have seen him forget how to hit a cross-shot,” Kuroo reminisced and Kenma’s eyes widened. 

“But he’s the ace!”

“It’s a common occurrence, actually,” Akaashi revealed, finally caving and diving under the water to “rescue” his friend. He was sure that the coach would kill him if he actually let Bokuto drown.

The two reappeared a few seconds later, Bokuto letting out a cough as he clung to Akaashi’s back, mimicking Kenma and Kuroo.

“Finally!” He pouted, skipping over a thank you. “Why’d you wait so long, Akaashi? I thought I was done for!”

“There, there,” Akaashi patted Bokuto’s head, who buried his face into Akaashi’s neck. “You know I’ll always be there for you, Bokuto-san, no matter how unorthodox the situation.”

“I know!” Bokuto perked back up at Akaashi’s comfort, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, once again copying Kenma.

Bokuto’s weakness number 28, if he saw someone do something that he liked, he had to do it too. It was normally fine, until Bokuto watched another spiker do a move he’d never practiced before. That always ended in disaster.

"Why do I put up with you?" Akaashi asked as Bokuto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"Because you love me."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Chicken fight!" Kuroo suddenly yelled, hurrying towards him. "Come on, Kemna, give Bokuto a nice punch!"

"You are so on!" Bokuto replied, urging Akaashi forward, who just sighed, his tired expression matching Kenma's.

"Hey, knock it off!" Yaku yelled from across the pool, sending them a glare. "Kuroo, you're our captain, be more mature! How come every time Bokuto's around you two act like this? And stop dragging Kenma and Akaashi into your schemes!"

The four disbanded, eventually starting a volleyball match between the two teams, using a beach ball instead. It wasn't the same as their matches in an actual gym, and was definitely more chaotic, but it was a perfect end to a wonderful pool day.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
